


Broken Dreams

by PandaRum



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Narry Fic Mostly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-27
Updated: 2012-10-10
Packaged: 2017-11-12 23:46:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaRum/pseuds/PandaRum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dreams were shattered and it was all Harry's and Louis fault for being selfish...Could Elli and Ni take them back? Or will they just choose each other in the end?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post up here....tell me what you all think. If I should continue it or not. I'm not very good at grammar and spelling, sooooo sorry for the mistakes but I hope you all enjoy it! Please and thank you!

Like every day he woke up at 6, the sun barely rising from the sky as shades of pinks and greens brightened his crème walls, making his quiet room glow. It was nice see the morning from a different view and not having building block half of the sky in a mindless attempt to reach God.

 He pushed back his hair as he sat up, ignoring the empty space beside him as he shimmed into a pair of batman designed bottoms. It wasn’t uncommon for Niall to wake up alone, covers wrapped completely around his cold skin and hair tangledless. Every since Harry and he broke up things that Niall had once found annoying, like having the covers kicked off the bed and fingers twisted uncomfortably into his hair, he missed. And a part of Niall knew that he took that for granted. Maybe if he had appreciated everything more he wouldn’t be here alone. Alone in the large house he had bought for the two of them before Harry confessed to the cheating everyone knew he was doing, to the cheating Niall choose to ignore, because he was selfish.

_“Where are you going?” Harry asked, running after Niall as the blond man grabbed the duffle bag that ironically just so happen to be sitting beside his side of the closet, stuffing everything he could—even a picture of the two of them back before Harry started screwing Louis, his business partner and their best friend._

_“None of your fucken’ business, H’rry,” he kept his head down, knowing better then to look up into those beautiful green eyes he had fallen in love with when he was seven and again when he was fourteen._

_“You can’t just go!” Niall winced at the sound of Harry’s voice cracking. It seemed like neither of them were happy with this, but he wasn’t going to change his mind. Not now and rub at his eyes as he brushed past his exlover, heading towards the only exit in their small ass apartment. “You have nowhere else to go!” He froze as arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him into a chest he slept against every night. “Please don’t go,” Harry begged and he could feel the tears that fell land on his neck. It didn’t help that, that lovely jaw he loved so much to kiss quivered against his shoulder. The handle burned his fingers, slowly melting his skin to the hot metal, begging him to stay as well._

_And here was the thing, his heart was shattered and he was broken and Harry ruined him for anyone else, but it wasn’t the same for the other man. And all though that hurt he knew he_ had _to leave. It wasn’t fair to him and it wasn’t fair to…he shook his head._

_“No.” that was the last word he spoke to Harry as he shrugged off the other man, running out of their home and away from broken promises to the house that sat waiting for them._

The last thing he heard was Harry crying.

Niall shook his head, again pushing his hair back, wincing as his fingers caught into a tangle. A familiar pain shot up his spine, reminding him of the missing space in his life.

He never told anyone about the house that sat in the middle of nowhere with the metal fence that guarded the whole yard and the green colored walls and the small garden that Niall tended to in the back—he had always been good with plants—and the large, open windows that gave no privacy what so ever, but didn’t really matter with all the trees that surrounded the place. It was just like Harry had wanted.

_“And we need to get a cat.”_

_“A cat?” Niall laughed as Harry flipped over the sofa naked as the day he was born. The boy turned to sit up, wiggling his cold feet into the warmth of Niall’s, just as naked, thighs._

_“Yeah a cat,” he nodded his head, brown curls flying around only to fall into his eyes. Niall couldn’t stop the urge to brush them back, enjoying the pink dust that burned the younger boy’s cheeks. “We’re going to call him Nandos and he’s going to have this little bell around his neck that rang every time he moved so he doesn’t scare us and so we don’t step on him, because he’s going to be little!”_

_“Ok,” he agreed and pulled Harry into his lap, laying gentle kisses on his bare shoulders, thinking about the future Harry wanted for them. A home for the two of them with a cat and a life time together, it was nice to think about and Niall was going to give it to him. “It might take a while, but I’ll get there,” he whispered to the sleeping boy, running fingers over Harry’s back lovingly, the room smelling of them._

That was seven years ago, Niall just turned 15 at the time, but he never forgot, couldn’t. Harry’s dream, vision for them was important, because it meant that they would grow old together and being a stupid little teenage he thought they would last forever. When he had gotten home he wrote every last detail Harry kissed into his memory, his heart, never forgetting and saving up every lasts penny he earned just to give Harry that dream house he made Niall want so bad. But now it was just a nightmare and it was funny how everything reminded him so much of his ex and the other man hadn’t stepped one foot inside, hadn’t even known it existed. And though Niall just wanted to grab a sledge hammer and break everything that screamed Harry fucking Styles he couldn’t, because there was this sick thought deep inside him that told Niall that Harry and him…that they could…

He winced. Niall didn’t want to think about that and instead felt a sad smile crawled on his face as there was a chime beside him. Soft large orange ears twitched in the air as Niall brushed his fingers through the warm fur, running his pointing over a blue collar, tracing the white letters that spelled out Nandos. Even the damn cat had Harry all over it.

He sighed and leaned his head back before picking up the tiny cat, carrying him to the answering machine he choose to ignore all week. Niall paused for a moment, wondering if he should click the red play button and decided to after all.

_“You have four unheard messages… Tuesday August 20, 2012 at 12 pm…BEEP!”_

_“Niall…This is Liam, how are you holding up? You don’t answer any of my calls and it’s been three months, mate…I know you’re hurting and Haz—we_ all _miss you…Where are you?”_

He blinked, listening to Liam’s worry voice over the box, but not really paying attention to anything the man had said.

_“Friday August 23, 2012 at 4:56 am…BEEP!”_

_“Oi! Answer the God damn phone you wanker!”_ Niall winced at Greg’s loud voice…he sounded anger. _“Ma’s worried sick! Said she hasn’t heard from you in weeks! Get over yourself and come back home!”_ he wanted to say he was home, but that was a lie and Greg wasn’t really there so in reality it didn’t really matter. If things were anymore worse his brother’s voice softened and Niall couldn’t tell which one he hated more the angry Greg or the sad one. _“..We miss you, call soon, Brother.”_

He really hated when he made them worry. But he was a grown man and taking care of himself was a rule. He didn’t need anyone else…Niall tugged at his hair. He was being stupid. “I’m being stupid, yea?” he said looked down at Nandos who meowed up at him, green eyes giving an eerie glow.

_“Saturday, August 24, 2012 at 12:23 pm…BEEP!”_

_“Naill, man, this is Zayn…Where are you? Liam is worrying himself to death and at this rate he’s going to go bald with all the hair pulling he’s been doing and Danielle says it’s not even the sexy kind…He’s driving us both bonkers…Please call back, we’re just worried…And Perrie says hi…it would be nice if you came to see Ava…she looks just like me, mate. It’s amazing…bye.”_

Ava…was she born all ready? Niall could remember when Zayn had told them and it was even a better feeling knowing that his best friend and wife choose him to be the godfather…he a godfather. “Should I buy her something?” Nandos meowed. “Maybe I can get—”

_“Today, August 26, 2012 at 2:05 am…BEEP!”_

_“Ello, Love!” He smiled as he recognized the caller. “This is Elli, I’m sorry to be calling a bit late, but I’m just driving into town and I thought I would remind you about tonight. I’ll be coming over at four. I do hope you have decided to at least call some of your loved ones, Dear. It just isn’t right to be ignoring them. That and you know as much as Nando and I love you we can’t be your only contact. Do be good and stay away from anything sharp. Remember if you end up having an attack just lay out in the back and close your eyes and remember your mum’s home cooked food. That always seems to work! And don’t forget to page me. I do not like finding you under your table, clinging to my panties anymore! Well must be going, pulling into the driveway, do love you Dear. Tata!”_

Eleanor was his therapist and Louis’ ex-fiancé. He had remembered when he first met her. Louis had been so proud to show her off and she smiled shyly and gave a little wave. No one knew how to talk to her until Niall came up and introduced himself her shy smile turned dirty and everyone, especially Niall, found out how much of a minx she really was.  If he hadn’t been gay he would have fallen in love with her then and there. She was just so loving and sweet and funny. It still surprised him on how someone could cheat on her like that, but if he really thought about it Harry had been distant that whole night and avoided Louis like the plague. Niall sighed; he really didn’t need to be thinking about this.

“Elli’s coming, Nandos!” He whispered into the warm fur, smiling as his cat meowed in return.

_“Kiss me,” he froze when he opened the door to find Eleanor standing outside of his home drenched to the skin. Her beautiful hair laying limp, sticking to her head and down her shoulders, over her breasts and her lips where quickly turning blue from the cool night._

_“Wha?...How did you know where I was?”_

_“Kiss me,” she repeated, ignoring his second question. Niall didn’t really get to think about it seeing as Eleanor decided to take charge after he stood there motionless. Her lips tasted like kiwi, soft against his but hungry. The inside of her mouth was warm and held a minty flavor. The kiss was unlike any other he had ever had. Harry’s lips didn’t taste like anything and they were chapped from him constantly licking his mouth and instead of a minty taste Harry’s mouth always,_ always, _tasted like apples. When he kissed Niall it was soft and slow, but Eleanor’s was fast pace like she was starving._

_Niall didn’t think about it, just pulled her in, practically ripping off her jeans in a hast to get them down her gorgeous legs. He cursed when they stuck to her skin, but he finally got them off. While he worked on her jeans, Eleanor clawed at his T, pulling it over his head, wrapping her free legs around his waist, lips never pulling away._

They had sex on against the door and Niall could still remember the sound of slapping skin and the feel of her heals digging into his back. The morning after they looked like two people who got the shit beating out of each other. Green and yellow bruises were imprinted on her hips, angry red scratches marked his back and they both sported at least a dozen ‘love’ bites on their bodies. They’re lips bruised and spilt from the intensity of their kisses and their heads ached from all the hair pulling the night before.

Niall had been hurting and Eleanor knew just want to do to help him, because she was hurting too and neither of them where stupid enough to go fuck some random stranger. They looked to each other after that. Even though it was never a good idea for friends to sleep together they needed it, the comfort and knowledge that they weren’t alone in this. She never told anyone where he was, no matter how much Liam and Zayn bugged her, she wouldn’t crack. 

Niall closed his eyes, listened to the soft purring of Nandos. He was just going to take a little nap while he waited for her. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emotional!Niall just thought to let you know. He's kinda...is really emotional in this on -.-

He woke to soft humming from the kitchen. A sweet voice flowing through him as he slowly opened his eyes finding himself in a room that was completely dark. Nandos wasn’t on his chest anymore and a blanket had been thrown over him. Niall sighed and curled further into the warm sofa, inhaling the smell of food.

  
“What time is it, Elli?” he crocked, voice sounding rough with sleep.

  
The humming stopped, “6:02, Dear. Ready to get up and help make dinner?” Niall groaned and buried his head further into the cushion under him. He didn’t want to get up being it was nice and warm from his spot in the livingroom and he had no desire to walk towards the kitchen. “Fine you lazy ass!” a feeling of triumph tickled his ribs. “At least check your messages!” he smiled smugly, he was one step ahead of her.

  
“I already did!” he called out.

  
There was a pause before Eleanor came shifting out of the kitchen. Her brown hair was pulled back into a bun and she wore a pair of fading jeans and the cream see-through blouse, nothing like her usual attire of pencil skirts and heals. She had a wooden spoon in her hand and for a moment Liam’s fear for spoons because his fear as she crossed her arms and glared down at him. “You have three unheard messages, now get your lovely ass up and listen to them. They might do you some good.” She said as she turned around, her small hips giving a little swing.

  
The thing Niall liked most about Eleanor was that she didn’t remind him so much of Harry. She wasn’t breathtaking like Harry—beautiful yes, but never breathtaking—and she cooked healthy, where as Harry cooked everything and anything. He was willing to try any type of food while Eleanor just stuck to things she knew, playing it safe. Where Harry was big everywhere, Eleanor was small in all places.

  
“Whatcha cooking,” he asked as he forced himself to pull away from the nice, warm sofa.

  
“Food,” she answered back.

  
“Ok. What kind of food?”

  
“Good food,” Niall rolled his eyes. He could hear her smile from the kitchen as he stood by the answer messaging.

  
Just like earlier that day he wondered if he should press the red play button. It wasn’t that he was afraid more like he was scared shitless. He never knew what the small ancient box held inside of it. What if it was bad news? Like his mum got into an accident, or Liam and Danielle were getting a divorce—not like that will ever happen, but then again he didn’t think Harry and he would ever be over. What if it was good news though, Eleanor always said, trying to convince him to hit play. Niall took in a deep breath and pushed down on the large red button glaring at him.

  
“You have three unheard messages…Today at 2:04 pm….BEEP!”

  
“….”

  
Nothing. There was nothing on the other side and that made Niall fidget as he stood there. He had never had a message like this. Greg always got to the point in angry shouts then asked him to come home in a much softer voice. His mum always begged him to call her back in high pitches while Liam and Zayn took their time in asking him to come back home or call back, but never this.

  
“Niall?” Eleanor came up behind him, her arms circling around his waist and Niall closed his eyes and leaned his head back, enjoying the feeling of her breast round and swell against his back. He didn’t say anything, just waited for the next message. It seemed like minutes until the recording started up again.

  
“Today at 2:24 pm…BEEP!”

  
“…” Silence again. What the hell was going on? Eleanor’s arms tightened and if he paid close attention her usual flat stomach was a big bulged. She was gaining weight? “…huh.” Niall froze, there was someone there! He could hear breathing if he leaned closer.

“Ni?...it’s me…Hazza.”  
Time stopped. Niall slid to the floor and Eleanor was there to hold him up. Her arms, thin, tried frantically to pull him up, but like a broken ship he continued to sink. “Niall!” she cried, her warm hands feeling cold against his heated face.

  
“Niall…”

  
“Don’t do this to yourself!”

  
“Please answer the phone…”

  
“God damnnit!”  
“I miss you so much…”

  
“Listen to me!”

  
“It was over I swear…”

  
“Let me save you…Please, you need to come back to me, because—”

  
“I broke it off with Louis and I felt so guilty I had to tell you…you don’t understand—”

  
“Baby…”

  
“I love you…"

  
Niall gasped, jumping up and ripping the answer message right out of the wall. No! Harry couldn’t do this to him, how fucking dare he! A scream left his throat as he began slamming the box against the floor. Little pieces flying around, broken just like his heart, just like their…his dreams, and just like this large, empty house he lived in. He hadn’t realized how much was left of the box until his knuckles scuffed the floor and Niall pulled away, hissing at the torn skin.

  
Her tongue felt hesitant as he sucked on it. “Not your fault,” he mumbled against her mouth. “You won’t have known that H’rry would call.” And that was true; Eleanor would never betray him like that.

  
They sat there for what seemed like hours, the food already cold by the time they ate. It tasted bland and looked colorless but that was most likely do to his emotions and not because of Eleanor’s cooking. They hadn’t bother to pick up the sharp, jagged pieces of the broken recorder just stepped over it as they climbed up the stairs, heading for his room. It was a bit funny how the bed he made just for Harry was being used for Eleanor’s and his neediness. How instead for making love, it was used to forget the pain they felt, because even though Harry and Louis hadn’t seemed to love them, they had loved Harry and Louis. It hurt that they hadn’t been good enough for the ones that stole their hearts.  
Eleanor gasped her back arching off the bed as Niall pushed back into her. Atomically she tightened around him, heals digging into the small of his back.

**Author's Note:**

> The band doesn't not exist in this story! Harry and Niall grew up with each other. Yeah pretty much it :p Tell me what you think! Please and thank you!!


End file.
